Origin of Clyde donovan Kenny mccormick and Stan Marsh
by andy55
Summary: Origins are unfolding in south park now a group has started but a mysterious Mara bone disease on kenny starts and all of south park is in trouble its up to Clyde and Stan to save Kenny and south park.
1. Origins of Clyde and Stan

Kenny`s Mara bone

(Kyle ,Eric and Stan are standing at the bus stop but Ms kraberry arrives and they get inside) Hey butters have you seen Kenny today? asked Kyle

No Kyle he has been lately skipping school said Butter's answering his question

That's strange. said Kyle who is confused since it's not like Kenny to skip school.

Maybe they killed him again. said Cart man and he laughs until Stan kicks him in the nuts which hurt

knock it off Cart man Kenny is not skipping school he has been hanging out with me after school he is sick today after a disease called mar bone and its not funny said Stan In his serious voice looking deeply at cart man.

Ouch that's bad. said Kyle. who is worried now about Kenny and his sickness.

Kenny is hurt oh no everyone Kenny has Mara bone. said butter with a upset face and everyone looks at Stan and Kyle.

They now think about Kenny while They arrive at the elementary school but when they get out Stan leaves from school Clyde Notices something's wrong and he goes and runs after him.

Come back Clyde said Wendy who wanted to play games.

Wendy just saw Clyde run after Stan he eventually catches up.

Hey Stan where are you going what is troubling you dude? asked Clyde who was worried

Clyde don't worry I have a problem to sort out said Stan seriously looking at Clyde.

Stan I want to know now! said Clyde puts his foot down asking what is going on.

Fine Kenny has Mara bone a very bad disease said Stan with his big tone.

What no not Mara bone I have heard of it someone told me a kid caught it I am coming with you no matter what you say let us go said Clyde who was worried about KENNY

5th graders get in their way to getting to Kenny

Where do you think your going your loser friend will not be seeing you so your dead meat said 5th grader

Idiot get out of our way said Clyde who was mad at them

Oh yeah what are you going to do nerd face said the 5th grader

Clyde reacts throwing his bike at the 5th grader knocking him unconscious

Whoa dude sweet lets go said Stan laughing at the 5th grader

Clyde Agrees and they head off.

End of Episode


	2. Valley is the way to go

When we last left south park Stan announced Kenny has not been skipping class but has now been ill with his Mara bone disease Cart man thinks it is funny but now Clyde is accompanying Stan to help Kenny what will happen find out what happens now.

Hey Stan and Clyde are missing?. asked Kyle who was confused about where they were.

Yeah Clyde followed him i wonder where they are

Mean while back down the road where Clyde is they arrive at a bridge and start talking.

Stan this is bad I cannot believe he is getting bad we better head off said Clyde who still was worried about Kenny

yes we should lets go said Stan and they move on to Kenny`s house even tho his parents are away on vacation leaving Kenny sick

Meanwhile in Kenny`s house he starts coughing blood out.

Man I am sick badly hope it gets better said Kyle who`s in pain

Kenny coughs loudly as Stan and Clyde enter his room

Gosh you are bad said Clyde is hurting inside now finding out about Kenny in his House

huh Stan and Clyde hello yes I am sick Clyde said Kenny

Kenny coughs again then sneezes.

Clyde come here please said Kenny Coughing

I want to tell you something asked Kenny which made Clyde worry even more

Clyde: What`s wrong Kenny? who looked at Kenny sadly

Kenny: I Know we haven't been best friends but I want you to do something for me if I die knock the shit out of cart man his a fat ass and i will be in your heart forever okay

Clyde: I don't want to fight him. said Clyde who was scared about it

Please Clyde do it. said Kenny begging him to.

I promise Cart man will go down Said Clyde With his aggro voice to Kenny and promises to take him down.

Stan Come here this is serious said Kenny. with Stan worried about him.

What is up dude. Said Stan looking seriously.

I need you to make sure Kyle stays here in south park and tell that fat ass bitch Cart man to Suck my Satan jelly licking ass Said Kenny Who was Angry.

What! said Stan who is now Dumbfounded on what Kenny said.

Yes that is right. said Kenny happily

Finally Cart man and Kyle open the door to Kenny`s room

Get your ass up Kenny. said Cart man in his usual voice

Clyde walks over to cart man but before he does he grabs a small brick under Kenny`s bed and throws it at Cart Man.

Kyle and Stan are speechless of Clyde`s action

How dare you do that you ass licker Said Cart man who is furious.

Leave Cart man now Yelled Kenny.

No Bitch. said Cart man who yelled back

Wait of course Kyle Stan come with me said Clyde

They both look and followed him as he was up to something

Where are we going Clyde. asked Stan and Clyde

To South Park Valley origins said Clyde seriously]

Stan and Kyle don't know what he is talking about but they head off to the valley on foot.

End Episode


	3. Who is Danny Darsh

Back on south park Stan and Kyle find that Clyde wants them to go to the Valley Origins in South Park what will happen and will Kenny survive find out now on South Park.

Clyde why are we going there asked Kyle who was running and questionable.

Because If you want Kenny to be alive we can transport him there and he can be healed there okay said Clyde.

Huh really said Stan Quietly

Meanwhile Back at School Cartman is back at school but a mysterious thing happens Kenny is well and gets transported to school along with Clyde Stan and Kyle.

What the Hell Said Stan who yelled.

We are back and Kenny`s back yes it worked said Clyde Happily

You mean all that running saved Kenny asked Kyle

Yes it did kyle and Stan that is what the origins is okay said Clyde seriously

They Continue the day with Kenny and Start Getting ready to see the teacher for Class which they do Mr Garrison.

Kids today we have a new student said Mr Garrison

Oh man please not another Jew said Cart man who laughed and got punched by Kyle

Stop it you fucking Jew yelled Cart man angry.

Keep quiet you fat ass said Kyle yelling back at Cart man

Knock it off eric and Kyle and let me introduce to you oh yeah by the way Stan you should see who this is said Mr Garrison.

Huh Said Stan Who is confused as Wendy looks at him and looks back at the teacher.

A boy Enters the room and everyone is shocked to see him

Hey who is that? Asked Wendy weirdly

It is Danny Darsh said Mr Garrison

Cart man laughed at his name and He came over and kicked Eric cart man in the nuts

How dare you Bitch said Cart man to Danny angrily

Oh shut up Fat ass dildo said Danny smirking at Cart man

Everyone in shock on what Danny called Cart man

Why on earth would you call cart man a dildo Danny asked Mr Garrison

Dude your dumb ass but cool at the same time said Stan Coolie

Thanks Stan I want to talk to you in private later said Danny which made Stan Confused

Don`t worry Stan is a dumbass plus cool too said Wendy Giggling

Stan Blushed at Wendy and puked on her

Eww barf is gross Stan said Wendy Disgusted at him

That's my buddy Stan said Danny smirking

Your just not doing it right mate you will get there's said Danny

Bell Rings and Stan Kyle and Cart man is going out to the lunch area until Danny Comes out when they are eating there lunch

The three stop seeing Him but Cart man ignores him

Okay I will tell you why I know Stan now said Danny while Stan Was Speechless

You cant know me your new at the school said Stan and Kyle agreed to that.

Ah Kyle The Jew I watch before coming to school said Danny happily.

Okay Enough I Will Tell you Now I am Stan Marsh`s Adopted Cousin Danny Darsh said Danny

Everyone went speechless except Stan who came over glaring at him

Wait I know you your my Cousin from long ago we got separated I missed you in the adoption centre said Stan smiling and gave him a happy hug.

Everyone went awe smiling at them and Kyle walks over to them.

So you're the kid that I saw years ago at the adoption centre you are amazing mate said Kyle and they hand shook each other.

Wankers said Cart man pathetically

Eric your such a r tard said Danny happily

Your like Stan but more a dumbass said Cart man laughing.

Shut the hell up before I tear your fat ass off Eric said Stan marsh angrily

Everyone surprised at Stan and his confidence Wendy giggles at him and Danny.

They head home but instead of Danny going home he is invited to his Cousins House to meet his parents which they are surprised who ends up there.

Stan you looked at my face again now your dead said Shelly angrily

She started to grab him and then Danny Stopped her pushing her onto the lounge.

Leave my Cousin Alone Said Danny Angrily.

Shelly and the parents are in shock but remember him

Danny it's you said Parents and Shelly.

Yes hey again Can we go up your room Stan asked Danny

Sure Cuz said Stan

They then walked up stairs

It`s been a long time Said Randy wiping his eyes of tears

End of Episode


End file.
